thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
Contention Home Page
Welcome to the Contention Wiki! This new wiki is all about detailing the still expanding universe of the soon to be online graphic novel, Contention: The Future is War. Contention is a comic drawn, written, and put together completely by me, and i created it to offer something fresh, interesting, and exciting for anyone who wants to know more. While the comics themselves will be the main source of story for Contention, they will soon all be accompanied by short stories, other short comics, and whatever other media I can use to further grow the Contention universe and offer any fans compelling stories, interesting characters, many great locations, and much more. To any one interested in the universe, please look around here, read all you want and be sure ot check back for more contect, I'm busy with school and the like but I always find time to make new articles on here every week. (There's a lot more content to be written). About Contention Contention is a comic series ( eventually a complete graphic novel), that depicts the story of humankind from 2345 to 2360, during a period of time where humanity's very existence is threatened by a growing race of powerful, murderous, extraterrestrial beings called The Exohumans . A race that appears motivated by the pure drive of revenge on humankind, and may even have very suspicious ties to the largest, most powerful of the three factions of humanity, the United Nations Conjunction, (The other factions being the Allied Rebel Confederation and the Unified Militia of Eastern Russia ) . During this long and bloody conflict, the UNC and it's powerful military the UNMC , will face all of their worst horrors. Complete with untold ranges of destruction and death, massive losses, and will stumble upon secrets and realizations about themselves that will horrify them even more than the seemingly unstoppable Exohuman onslaught. The main storyline of the Contention Universe will be this series, which is set to take up 3 volumes, Volume 1 detailing 2345 to early 2357, Volume 2 detailing mid 2357 to late 2357, and Volume 3 detailing late 2359 to mid 2360. This series will be full of intense battles and scenes that will keep the reader involved and on the edge of their seat, wondering what will happen next, along with entertaining and deep characters that you will want to know everything about. The series will also take place across many regions of the galaxy. New locations as well as some old, interesting planets and environments, and vast expanses of space. But of course, the series will feature the deadly and genocidal Exohumans, hellbent on destroying humankind for reasons that nobody really seems to be able to fathom, adding to the depth of the story as you wonder who these enemies are? why do they hate humans so much? and what are their ultimate goals? There is a promise for lots of futuristic tech, armor, weapons, vehicles, and locations, but to the interested reader and Contention fan, the fun doesn't stop there. Be on the lookout for short stories and media that tell about events, characters, and periods of time not shown in the main comic story lines, as well as telling the past of many of the characters you will see in the comic. Pages This link will take you to all pages for the Contention Wiki, allowing you to browse all current pages to your own desires. More to come! (Some pages do not have content at the moment, but I promise they will soon, also, below is a list of recently changed or created pages, so you can browse that too to see which pages have been made and written on firsthand). Latest activity Category:Browse